Kamen Rider Series/Heisei Series Phase 2
): Wizard, Fourze (with Meteor), OOO (with Birth), and Double on their motocycles in ''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum.]] is a fanterm used to refer to the third and current era of the Kamen Rider Series, within the official Heisei period. The Neo-Heisei era is used to refer to the post-Decade era, Kamen Rider Decade having been the 10th Anniversary Kamen Rider show of the Heisei period. The Neo-Heisei era started with Decade's successor, Kamen Rider W, which premiered in September 2009 and ended in August 2010. W'' was followed by ''Kamen Rider OOO (September 2010 - August 2011) and then Kamen Rider Fourze (September 2011 - August 2012). The current Kamen Rider Series entry is Kamen Rider Wizard which started broadcast in September 2012. Neo-Heisei trends *The Neo-Heisei era has a differing broadcast schedule for its shows with the schedule of the first half of the Heisei era. This change has been brought about by the shortened episode count of Kamen Rider Decade. The first series of the Heisei revival, Kamen Rider Kuuga premiered in January 2000, and ended in January 2001, being succeeded by Kamen Rider Agito the week after. From then on, every Heisei show until the start of the Neo-Heisei era started in late January (or in Ryuki's case, early February) and ended in January of the next year. However, Kamen Rider Decade, which premiered in January 2009, was slated as having only 30 episodes as stated by Masahiro Inoue in an interview in the March 2009 issue of Kindai Magazine. A subsequent interview in Otonafami magazine confirmed that only 30 episodes were filmed, with 31 episodes airing total. Thus, Decade ended in late August (the 30th) and W'' started in early September (the 6th), and now Neo-Heisei shows end on the last Sunday of August and start on the first Sunday of September. *With this new broadcast schedule, the summer movie of every show now premieres during the final weeks of said show and only around a month before the arrival of the new series. Thus, starting with Kamen Rider Double's introduction in ''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (August 2009), the Rider of the upcoming show makes his "early-bird cameo". This introduction features the new rider help out the current (soon to depart) rider. The new rider appears in costume only, not appearing in human form, but is voiced by his actor. *Another result of the new broadcast schedule is that while the bulk of early Heisei series ran alongside one particular Super Sentai series, Neo-Heisei shows find themselves paired up with two Sentai shows across their run, the first half of the series airs alongside the second half of their first Sentai partner, while the second half of the series airs alongside the first half of their second partner. *The henshin devices of riders in the Neo-Heisei era are given consistent names, being referred to as "Drivers" (e.g. Double Driver, OOO Driver, Fourze Driver, WizarDriver). Driver was previously used to refer to the henshin gears of the riders of Kamen Rider Faiz and Kamen Rider Decade. *Each Neo-Heisei series has its own set of Collectible Devices, first seen with the Advent Cards in Kamen Rider Ryuki (2002-03), with the recent tradition being kicked off by the Rider Cards of Kamen Rider Decade, which were used by Decade to access the power of previous Kamen Riders. As with Decade, the Neo-Heisei riders use their collectible devices for various purposes, such as changing into their various forms, using special attacks, and other techniques. These collectible devices also work well with merchandise. The Neo-Heisei collectible devices are as followed: **''Kamen Rider W: Gaia Memories **Kamen Rider OOO: O Medals **Kamen Rider Fourze: Astroswitches **Kamen Rider Wizard: Wizard Rings *Each Neo-Heisei series also has a set of Support Robots, which actually initially appeared in the form of the Disk Animals of ''Kamen Rider Hibiki but became prominent in the Neo-Heisei era. The Neo-Heisei support robots are as followed: **''Kamen Rider W: Memory Gadgets **Kamen Rider OOO: Candroids **Kamen Rider Fourze: Foodroids **Kamen Rider Wizard: PlaMonsters *Having previously been the suit actor of the majority of primary riders in the early Heisei era (except for Kuuga and Hibiki), Seiji Takaiwa has served as the suit actor for every primary rider in the Neo-Heisei era so far. **Fighting alongside Takaiwa is Eitoku who, starting with Kamen Rider Diend in ''Decade, has gone on to be the suit actor for every secondary Neo-Heisei rider so far. *A resurgence of crossovers, as the early Heisei era rarely featured crossovers between series (one rare example is the Hyper Battle DVD Kamen Rider Ryuki: Ryuki vs Kamen Rider Agito). Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka was the first Heisei crossover movie (April 2008), that it was largely due to the popularity of Kamen Rider Den-O. Being an anniversary series, the very premise Kamen Rider Decade involved various elements of the Kamen Rider Series coming together. **The Movie War series, starting with Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 (December 2009), each Neo-Heisei series has a Movie War crossover with the previous series, premiering in December, somewhere inbetween episodes 10 and 15 of the current series. Just as the summer movies introduce the primary rider of the new series, the Movie War features an "early-bird cameo" by the Secondary Rider of the current series. As with the primary rider's introduction in the summer movie, the new secondary rider appears in costume only, not appearing in human form, but is voiced by his actor. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core (December 2010) featured a crossover between Kamen Riders Double and OOO, the first two primary riders of the Neo-Heisei era, followed by Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max (December 2011), which also featured Double and the Seven Legendary Riders as well as Fourze and OOO, teaming the first three Neo-Heisei riders with the seven original Showa riders. This is set to be topped by the Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum (December 2012), which will feature Kamen Rider Wizard teaming up not just Fourze, but all of first three Neo-Heisei primary riders and their secondary riders as well. ***Other theatrical Neo-Heisei crossovers include the Kamen Rider Series 40th Anniversary movie, OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, and the first crossover movie with Super Sentai, Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. *Foundation X, which was first introduced as the "evil organization" of Kamen Rider W, continues to have a (albeit reduced) presence in Neo-Heisei Kamen Rider shows, having appeared in episodes of Kamen Rider Fourze and as the villains of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, they most recently appeared in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here! (August 4th 2012). This is reminiscent of the influence the Great Leader (originally the Great Leader of Shocker) had on later evil organizations in the Showa era. Foundation X has yet to make an appearance in Kamen Rider Wizard however. *Each Neo-Heisei era villain group has their own Henchmen army. The Neo-Heisei henchmen are as followed: **''Kamen Rider W: Masquerade Dopants **Kamen Rider OOO: Pseudo Yummys **Kamen Rider Fourze: Stardust Ninja Dustard **Kamen Rider Wizard: Ghouls *The Rider has unique rules of Forms. First, the the form use after the previous form appear at the first episode arc, not in the last (examples: OOO Latoratah Combo, Fourze Fire States, Wizard Hurricane Dragon). Second, the Super Forms already debut in Movie War, except Fourze Magnet States and usually they appear around episode 20. Last, the Final Forms appear around episode 32. Some secondary Rider Final Forms appear before or after the main Rider Final Forms Kamen Rider in the Neo-Heisei era Advertisements throughout the months of May, June, and July 2009 built up to the debut of ''Kamen Rider W who was introduced as the eleventh addition of the Heisei Era, first appearing at the 10th Anniversary Project MASKED RIDER LIVE & SHOW event, and was featured in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. The title characters star as detectives investigating crime waves about kaijin known as Dopants in the fictional city of Futo. Like much of the previous entries of the Heisei Era, the titular Rider, Kamen Rider Double, can transform into multiple forms, using devices shaped like USB hard drives called Gaia Memories. The Dopants that they fight are really people that use unrefined Gaia Memories for their own purposes. Double is also the first Kamen Rider to transform from two people at once. This series is also the first instance where the show airs on the same day it's predecessor (in this case, Decade) airs it's finale. The series premiered on September 6, 2009. Continuing into 2010 with Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, W'' ran for a full year from September 2009 to September 2010, instead of January to January. Also in 2010 were the second, third, and fourth films of the Cho-Den-O Series, collectively known as ''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy. Along with Den-O and Kabuto, it became one of the most successful Heisei Kamen Rider series. In late 2010, Kamen Rider OOO was introduced as the twelfth addition of the Heisei Era Kamen Rider Series. The title character is a world traveler that is pulled into a fight with kaijin called the Greeed that was resurrected from a 800-year sleep to find themselves incomplete by such a Greeed, reduced to the status of a forearm, who gives him the means to transform into Kamen Rider OOO. Like Kamen Riders BLACK RX to Agito, and Den-O to Double, Kamen Rider OOO can change forms, but unlike the others, OOO can transform using three Core Medals, special coin-based artifacts based on animals that make up a Greeed's ability to stay alive without falling apart. There are nine Core Medals for each set, three each designated for Head, Arms, or Legs. As so far, OOO has the most transformations in Kamen Rider history, having able to use a possible 126 different combinations of Core Medals. The year 2011 celebrated the 40th anniversary of the franchise. The festivities included the Kamen Rider Girls idol group, the film OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Rider, released on April 1, 2011, and OOO s successor Kamen Rider Fourze, which references the previous heroes in its characters' names and within the plot. A special crossover film titled Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen was released in 2012, featuring the main heroes from all Kamen Rider and Super Sentai series produced until then. Heisei Rider productions TV series * (2009-2010) * (2010-2011) * (2011-2012) * (2012-2013) Theatrical releases * 2009: ''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 ** Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story ** Kamen Rider W: Begins Night ** Movie War 2010 * 2010: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy ** Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle ** Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral ** Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates * 2010: Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate * 2010: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core ** Kamen Rider Skull: Message for Double ** Kamen Rider OOO: Nobunaga's Desire ** Movie War Core * 2011: OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * 2011: Kamen Rider OOO WONDERFUL: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals * 2011: Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO Movie War Megamax ** Beginning ** Kamen Rider OOO ** Futo: The Conspiracy Advances ** Kamen Rider Fourze ** Movie War Mega Max * 2012: Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * 2012: Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space Is Here! Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Neo-Heisei era